


Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by blue_blue_electricblue



Series: Arctic Monkeys Rick Stuff [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Insults, Rick Being an Asshole, Sex, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, WHAT the reader character isn't nonbinary for once???? crazy i know, and i'm like Better now, and you will be able to tell when i stopped being such an edgelord, anyway, but it gets worse before it gets better i'm afraid, i was in a bad way when i wrote this, listen, part of a series, reader is a professor, reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blue_electricblue/pseuds/blue_blue_electricblue
Summary: You are busy, and you cannot indulge in your (bad bad bad) habit of fucking Rick.Unfortunately, what Rick wants, Rick tends to get.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Arctic Monkeys Rick Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650706
Kudos: 35





	Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!! This is one of the fics that has been sitting in my drive for like a year. I'm sick of looking at it, but I have no guarantee I will continue it. I have no idea where I was going with it. It was just an idea I couldn't get out of my head, and now I'm going to inflict it on everyone else. I hope you enjoy it as it is. I might continue if people are intrigued, but again, I have no guarantee of that.
> 
> This particular work is part of a series, and that series has a few more works in it that I will publish, but there was a plotline that might never Get Done so I apologize for that.
> 
> Warnings here for unhealthy relationships involving dependency on another person, and Rick generally being an asshole.

“Get- get on your knees,” he said, walking in through a portal. You sighed heavily and looked up from your laptop at him.

“Rick, I have shit to do. You can’t just--”

“I-I-I can do whatever the fuck I want, princess. Get on your knees.”

“No, go fuck yourself,” you told him, looking back at your computer. “That’s all you’re here for, right? Piss off. You have a hand. I have a class in thirty minutes and before then, I have to finish grading this shit and start walking over there.” You entered the last grade, shut your laptop, and stood.

“I can’t be late, Rick. Go away.”

He growled and portal-ed out. Good. Just cause you wanted to fuck him doesn’t mean you could drop everything. You had a life and responsibilities and a job and you couldn’t go gallivanting across dimensions because you needed some wrinkly old dick.

The walk to class was short. Shorter than thirty minutes, certainly, but fucking Rick in your office was unprofessional and you had an open-door policy so your students could come visit you as long as you were there. Them walking in to you fucking an old drunk stranger would sort of ruin your reputation and destroy what little respect they had for you.

Besides, it was nice to come a little bit early and set up. The  _ professor _ being late and unprepared was one of the most annoying things in college.

You got to your room and started to get ready for kids who actually cared about advanced physics.

You had just bent over to look for some folders in your bag when you heard the door swing open, which was odd, no one was ever this early to class--

You gasped, feeling hands with long fingers on your hips.

You shot upwards to a standing position and whirled around, ready to slap whoever had dared to touch you.

You made eye contact with Rick and lowered your hand, sighing.  _ Of course _ it was Rick.

“G-geez, baby, if you wanted to try some rough stuff you could have just said so.”

“Rick, you have to leave. Preferably  _ right now. _ What the hell are you doing here? My class is going to be here in five minutes.”

“I want you to suck my dick,” he said, as though it were the most obvious and important thing in the world.

“I can’t. I have to teach a class. Go away.”

“C-come on, babe. Yyyou-- I know you-you want to. You’d do anything to suck my cock.”

He was right, of course. You really wanted to. You always wanted him. And for the most part, you’d do anything to touch him, even just to suck him off.

Anything except lose your job.

“I’m not tenured. Fuck off. I can’t.”

He placed his hands on your hips again and pulled you towards him. You felt heat between your thighs and you knew you couldn’t resist him for long.

The door opened again and you pulled yourself away from Rick in a flash.

“Hi Doc,” said the student who walked in. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, Thalia,” you said to her, smiling. “This is Mr. Sanchez and  _ he was just leaving. _ ”

You turned back to Rick to address him with a tight smile and gritted teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Sanchez, I’m afraid that I can’t help you. You’ll have to find someone else.”

Rick looked at you with narrowed eyes, but didn’t move. Thalia looked between the two of you but shrugged and sat down. Four more students filed in and took their seats.

“Mr. Sanchez, I really must insist that you leave now. My class is starting soon.” He stared silently until you rather cheekily added, “You can talk to admissions if you want to enroll.”

His eye twitched.

“Fine,” he said. “I-I-I get- I see what’s going on here. F- That’s just fine.”

A few more students came in, glancing concernedly at the old man who appeared to be getting increasingly agitated.

“I should just go and fuck off, right?”

“Mr. Sanchez, I would ask you not to swear--”

He reached into his lab coat to pull out a rectangular… thing with buttons and you instantly tensed.

“Rick,” you muttered, quietly enough that only he could hear you. “If you brought a fucking bomb into my classroom--”

“I-i-it’s not a bomb, keep your panties on, sugar.” He paused. “A-actually, don’t. I’d much rather you dropped ‘em.” He raised a hand to press a button.

“Rick, you’d better fucking not--”

He pressed the button and a strange yellow glow permeated the space between the two of you.

“What the  _ fuck _ was that? What did you just do?”

“Ooh, Doctor, I would ask you not to swear,” he murmured sarcastically and approached you, roughly pulling your hips to his and grinding against you.

“Rick!”

“Calm down, princess, take a look at the sheep you call students,” he said and started kissing down your neck.

You looked over, waiting to see faces of shock and horror and disgust, but all you saw was mild concern. They didn’t react at all to the way Rick was practically molesting you in front of them, not one of them even blinked--

Wait, what?

“There’s no way…” Your eyes were as wide as saucers. 

He snorted at you. 

“There’s no way you could have frozen time,” you said, in a state of shock. He slipped his knee in between your legs. “You couldn’t have. It’s impossible. It’s a physical impossibility.”

“Yeah, yeah, write another dissertation later. Go discover this shit for yourself, you lazy bitch. For now,” he grinned down at you evilly, “let’s remember  _ why _ I made this physical impossibility possible.”

You looked up at him, your eyes wide. You slowly sunk to your knees.

“Good girl.”

Four (hours? Minutes? Days? What is time?)-- some time later, you fixed your makeup and hair and smoothed down your skirt, trying to ignore what was clearly leaking out of you. You picked up the papers that had been thrown all over the floor and placed them back on the desk. You hastily sewed the button that had popped off of your blouse back on and put it back on properly. You were still sort of numb to what the hell just happened.

(“ _ I’m God, motherfucker, _ ” he had said, pounding into you. “ _ I can stop time, I’ll stop the world cause I wanna get off. You have obligations? Fuck you. Nothing’s more important than getting me off. _ ” 

You had felt the raw power of this man, you felt the desk against your back, you felt him inside you, filling you up, you felt the eyes of your students on you, and even though you knew they couldn’t see you, you wailed all the louder.)

Rick sniffed and straightened up.

“You ready yet? Je-jesus, women are so slow.”

You glared at him but nodded.

“Thank God. I’m going to unfreeze time now.”

He pressed a button. The yellow glow returned.

“Hey Doc, do you need a hand with this guy?”

You inhaled sharply.

And grinned fakely, directing it at the man who asked.

“No, Ryan, it’s fine, Mr. Sanchez--”

“Was just about to fuck off,” Rick finished. You shot him a nasty look. “I got what I came for. You all are w-w-wasting goddamn your lives, academia is a drain on y-y-y-- a drain on your money and time and it’s totally--”

“ _ Thank _ you, Mr. Sanchez, but my class is starting and I really need you to leave now.”

Rick shrugged. “Sanchez out motherfuckers.”

He left. You sighed, relieved, and sat down heavily in your chair. You finally had a moment of peace.

“Doc, are you okay? Who was that guy?”

You inhaled sharply. “No one, Sam. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” You knew they didn’t believe you.

You put on a fake smile and stood. “So,” you said, turning to face the whiteboard. “Today, we’ll be going more in depth on the grand unifying theory…” 

You were fine, you told yourself.

You almost believed it.


End file.
